MLP: Resurrection of Harmony
by Hope The Victor
Summary: In the World of Harmonia, darkness has fallen. One Adventuer seeks to find the hope for his world on the brink of destruction. He is on a Quest to find, the Six Elements of Harmony.
1. Scroll 1

**HV: Hmmm….. This could be a great idea for the new Super Hero Time. Now i just have to wait for KKD to get here. Wonder how he'll arrive this time?**

 **KKD: Teleportation.**

 **HV: WAH! *Jumps back* You scared the heck outta me!**

 **KKD: Trust me, my Kouhai can't be much worse as he always drops from above out of nowhere.**

 **HV: No kidding. Now then, everybody knows, that you can't have a Super Hero time, without a little Anime Nostalgia. I remember all of your Super Hero time Lineups. Sonic Sentai: Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Mega Kamen Rider Gaim, and of course… uh… wait, were those two just it?**

 **KKD: Kinda. I don't always add in Sonic, Megaman, or any other franchise as a major component to my Toku. It's just a motif half of the time.**

 **HV: But there's no Denying the Brony Spirit you and I have. Seriously, MLP has come a long way since the arrival of Friendship is Magic. 7 seasons with an 8th on the way soon, not to mention a Human Spin off and a full Big Screen Movie!**

 **KKD: Which, BTW, if you aren't away, my buddy TokuBrony, aka the AnimeTokuBrony, and I are collabing to review the entirety of MLP:FiM's pony-based media on his DeviantArt account as of the time we are writing this. So if you want our thoughts on the highlights of the series, go check out his DA account at AnimeTokuBrony.**

 **HV: I'll see to it. Anyway, I'm determined to make a mark of a new Superhero time. We've got a Super Sentai already, and possibly Awakening of Hope will be our Kamen rider, and I've just found our replacement for Guardians, an MLP adventure series inspired by one of my favorite animes of all time, The Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **KKD: Now I'm only watching what's available on Netflix at this time, but this was such a good anime that I even managed to get my folks to watch it with me. And they almost NEVER watch anime with me. So that says a lot in that regard.**

 **HV: So then, we've got work to do. Dust off your Brony Knowledge and get ready to write, it's time for some MLP action. Cue the Disclaimers!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD Silver nor Hope the Victor own the rights to any of the properties used within. They belong to their respective owners including Hasbro, Discovery Go!, Lauren Faust, Aniplex, A-1 Pictures, Kodansha, and Nakaba Suzuki. They do, however, own the original ideas within this story.**

 **HV: Ino yoichi, moratitiru ze!**

 **KKD: Meaning…?**

 **HV: "I'm gonna make my life burn bright!" sorry, my japanese is a little rusty.**

 **KKD: Fair enough. Saa… IKOUZE!**

* * *

 _Hundreds of Years ago, in the Land of Equestria, there existed peace throughout the land. The vast world was watched over by the Royal Sisters, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. But wherever there was light, there was also Darkness._

 _The sisters valiantly fought off these forces, and yet they could never fight off the Magic Draining Lord Tirek, the Chaos Spirit Discord, or even the Changeling Empire, led by the maniacal Queen Chrysalis, all on their own. Celestia had trapped her sister Luna in the moon as the Dreaded Nightmare Moon for over thousands of years, and when she returned, that's when she called upon six ponies who represented the qualities of friendship, the Elements of Harmony. Six ponies all unique, but together were the best of Friends._

 _Pinkie Pie, the Element of Laughter, was always one to never shy away from festivities. She was constantly changing in emotions and expressions and was the most playful of the group._

 _Applejack, the Element of Honesty, was very strong and determined, accomplishing any task seen done no matter how hard. A country pony at heart, she knew what was right, and provided a pillar of strength and reason._

 _Rarity, The Element of Generosity, was as beautiful as the gems she sewed into her garments. She always took time out of her busy fashion designer lifestyle to help those in need, being generous with her time, and her resources._

 _Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness, was a shy caretaker of various animals and plants. She was quiet and reserved, but very capable of helping her friends in times of need, showing skills she didn't even know she had._

 _Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty, was as fast and cocky as the storms she managed. While she had her own dreams and aspirations of becoming the greatest flyer in Equestria, she managed to remain loyal to her friends throughout the trials before her._

 _Then there was Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic. A studious unicorn and protege to Celestia, she took heart in every, learning every lesson of friendship even when it felt silly before eventually becoming the Princess of Friendship herself._

 _Together, these six defended the Land for years to come. But now, hundreds of years later, a new age unfurls._

 _The New land of Harmonia is plagued with reincarnations of Darkness, and the citizens are in peril. The Elements that once protected the Lands hundreds of years ago, are nowhere to be found. But they are still out there, many believe, somewhere…_

* * *

 **(Cue Insert Theme: Let's Just Live by Jeff Williams [Feat. Casey Lee Williams])**

 ***As the instrumental began, we see the various symbols that represented the Elements of Harmony flying around amidst the darkness before a sword slashed through the shadow as the title showed, scattering the elements all over the world.**

 **MLP: Resurrection of Harmony**

 **It used to feel like a fairy tale, now it seems we're just pretending**

 ***Finn was seen walking across the fields of Harmonia, stretching his arms and looking at his map of the world.**

 **We'd fix our world, then our own way to a happy ending!**

 ***He looks up to the sky and sees the six colored stars glittering in the sky, showing him the way.**

 **Then it turned out life was far less like a bedtime story**

 ***In a purple flash, Twilight was seen with her full dragon assistant Spike as she performed powerful spells in her Tower.***

 **Than a tragedy with no big reveal of the heroes' glory!**

 ***In a foggy apple forest coming down, rising from the treeline was a giant shadow from sleep, but a most recognizable feature was what appeared to be a large stetson hat as the eyes opened.**

 **And it seems we weren't prepared~!**

 ***We then see in a stormy valley a pair of large cyan wings were flapping carrying a skinned young girl of the same color, shifting to a crystal cave that showed a sparkling humanoid almost made of diamonds.**

 **For a game that wasn't fair~!**

 ***In an animal fille forest, a girl with butterfly wings was sitting on a wood throne surrounded by nature. It then cut to a bright decorated town where someone or something was dashing through the streets, changing into different forms.**

 **Do we just go home? Can we follow through?**

 ***In the regions of Harmonia, it showed a visual of what parts were ruled by whom, showing Chrysalis, Tirek, and Discord in various regions.**

 **When all hope is gone, there is one thing we~ can do~!**

 ***And at the top of the mountain stood the King of Darkness, King Sombra, who glared at the screen with an evil grin, his glowing eyes seeming to pierce souls before he raised his hand as everyone attacked.**

 **LET'S JUST LIVE**

 ***Finn drew his sword and charged, hacking down shadows and beasts.**

 **Day by day, and not be conquered by our sorrows!**

 ***He was soon joined by Twilight, who attacked with blasts of elemental and mental magic.***

 **The past can't hold us down, we must break free!**

 ***They were slowly joined by the others who used their powers to help before coming across two cloaked women with magical weapons of their own***

 **Inside we're torn apart! But time will mend our hearts!**

 ***Finn then saw the six together but drifting, but he pounded his fists, accepting the challenge.**

 **Move onward, not there yet, so Let's Just Live~!**

 ***He then looked up and saw the stars again, as the theme ended.**

* * *

 **Scroll 1: The Tower**

* * *

In the Village of Mages Tower, a cart of Harmonia citizens were moving along before two giant wolves made of wood and shadow emerged.

"Oh no! Timberwolves!" One of them gasped.

"What do we do?!" the other panicked as one of them roared.

"Saseru ka (I dont think so)!" a young voice shouted out of nowhere and got in front of the cart. He drew a sword and hacked down one of the Timberwolves.

The second then attacked, but the young man dodged. He drew a crossbow and stunned the other wolf with an arrow to the eye and then cut it in half, defeating us.

"You, you saved our lives!" one of the citizens said as the young man sheathed his sword.

He was a young man in about his teens, wearing light armor, greaves and metal gloves. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and carried two crossbows and a medium sized broadsword on his back.

"Happy to help any time. I'm just trying to help people in this time of need," he assured.

"Well we sure need it alright. We've been in this age of chaos for 100 years. If only someone were here to save it," the traveler sighed as they helped the young man to the town by offering him a ride.

"Well, I think I might find our saviors," he informed taking out a map, "I'm on a personal journey of mine. I want to find the Six Elements of Harmony."

"You mean those six legendary ponies in books and murals. Kid, you shouldn't think like that, the Elements are just myths, fables. As we hinted, they're legends," the other vendor pointed out, "It's not like they're even here in Harmonia. In contrast, there's these crazy powerful knights all over that defend the kingdom. Now THOSE are who you should be looking for. Even then, it's not likely they'll be able to handle the Chaos beyond our borders."

"Yeah, the Sun Knights are in charge of keeping us safe, and mostly guarding Princess Solaria. If only her sister was still around to keep us safe at night," the young adventurer pointed out.

"Princess Lunarre? You're outta luck kid, she turned into Nightmare Moon years ago, and was banished all the way up there," the driver noted pointing to the sky, in particular the faded moon that could vaguely be seen in the daylight.

"Well… yea, but I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find the elements," the adventurer declared, "And I'm gonna ask them… to fulfill their destiny and defend Harmonia."

Arriving in the village, he was dropped off as the two citizens waved at him.

"Good luck with your little quest, kid," the vendor sighed as he and his partner took their cart into town.

"Hey, it's Finn by the way!" the adventurer called out. "Ah whatever…"

He took out his map and positioned himself in the village he was in.

"Mages Tower. A village named after the highest tower in the town. Supposedly, there's a super-powerful sorcerer up there with near equal magic power to even Princess Solaria. If that isn't connected to the Element of Magic, I don't know what is." Finn smiled as he looked up to the largest tower in the area, "Let's just hope this person feels like listening."

"Hey kid, you wanna try and scale the Mage's Tower?" a citizen sitting by the tavern checked.

"Ah. I wanna see if my assumptions are true and the person up there is the Element of Magic." Finn said.

"Tch. Good luck. No one's ever been able to talk to the resident up there in years. Doesn't help she has a fire breathing dragon guarding her up there," the man pointed out, "You go scaling the Tower, you're asking for trouble."

"Well, I'm not scared of anything. I want to know if she is who I'm looking for." Finn noted.

"She knows a lot of spells, who knows how many she knows that could end you if she wanted to."

"Yea, well, I don't plan on counting 'em all," Fin assured running to the tower.

Up close the tower spiraled into she sky. A single door stood between him and what seemed like thousands of stairs, making him a tad nervous, but nonetheless walked in the door. He looked up the inside of the tower and saw a spiral staircase of about 100 to 200 steps. Tugging his gloves, the young adventurer dashed up before seemingly dodging a bolt of lighting and a blast of magic before a misty projection appeared to him.

" **Who dares have the bravery to enter the fabled Mage's Tower?"** an astral projected voice said.

"I dare! Ore wa Finn da, and I came to talk to the one who lives at the top of this tower!" Finn said with determination.

" **No one is welcome while the great mage is in the midst of her studies! Now BEGONE!"** the voice said as more traps and spells came at Finn, such as rolling boulders from nowhere and streams of fire.

"My hunch was right, and the rumours are true! There is someone up here who knows everything about magic!" Finn cheered evading the traps and blocking the flames and lighting with his shield, "The rumors say you have knowledge of every magic talent and phenomena known to Harmonia, hup… yet you stay hidden in your tower, preparing yourself for, something," Fin continued while dashing up the stairs, "To what ends do you need to have all this time?"

" **Nightmare Moon will someday return, and I must prepare a countermeasure for when she strikes, defending Princess Solaria. I won't rest until i find a way!"** The voice informed as more blasts of magic ame from seemingly nowhere.

" _This mage must have incredible magic power and focus to fire blasts of energy from any direction from anywhere…"_ Finn thought as he deflected the blasts, " _That clenches it… this must be who I'm looking for!"_

He ascended up the stairs before the voice returned in what seemed like hours, but in truth it was only 30 minutes to an hour.

" **You show great endurance to make it this far…. No one makes it to the top so effortlessly,"** the voice boomed, " **But all that will be in vain. Kakugo wa ina (Are you prepared)? You now face...my ferocious fire-breathing dragon!"**

From a blast of green smoke came a large purple and green dragon veiled in fire and brimstone as it roared.

"Bring it on! I'm not scared of anything! Oriya!" Finn said charging at it.

" **Huh?! Wait, no! You're not supposed to…!"** the voice stammered, trying to prevent it, when suddenly, a single punch from Finn blasted through the smoke and he tumbled right into the room at the top, crashing into a pile of books.

"Ite…!" Finn said rubbing his head as he was sitting on a few dented books.

"MY BOOKS!" the source of the voice panicked, not amplified, as a young woman with lavender skin, purple eyes, and violet hair with purple and magenta highlights, wearing a violet robe rushed over and pushed Finn aside to check the pile he landed on, "Do you have ANY idea what you just did?!"

"What the…" Fiin gawked as he looked around to see the room he was in was a massive library filled with books and magic. "Man, talk about a hard learner…."

"You have no idea," said another voice.

Walking up to him was a smaller dragon the same colors as the one he saw before. "I told you you should've made that illusion of me more intimidating," he told the young girl.

"Nande? Illusion?" Finn asked, confused.

"Spike, I keep telling you. I can't make your Illusion any more big and ferocious. Do people WANT to spread rumors about a giant dragon?" the girl asked.

"That's the idea, if you don't want visitors you should at least make the illusion more…" Spike said.

"OI! What the heck are you two on about?" Finn asked, getting their attention.

"And look what just became your problem. He's the first one that's ever made it up here. You talk to him, otherwise the town's gonna go crazy about coming up here," Spike told her, making the girl sigh.

"Fine, fine," she groaned. "To answer your earlier question, yes that was an illusion. What else could I have done? My assistant's only a baby in comparison to real dragons."

"A baby? How the heck did you get a dragon for an assistant?" Finn asked in shock.

"Long story," Spike sighed while cleaning.

"Anyways, I hope you're happy," the girl said, "You dashed up here and triggered all of my traps and shattered my illusion. AND… you nearly destroyed the books I'm reading about how to stop Nightmare Moon!"

"I did all this? You attacked me in trying to stop me from getting up here. Just who are you?" Finn asked the prodigy in front of him.

"Ugh! Did I not make that clear when I was explaining it? YES! I DID! Are you done asking questions?" the girl asked.

"I don't have your name yet." Finn informed.

"Oh… right," the girl sheepishly giggled before clearing her throat, "Ahem… my name's Twilight Sparkle. I'm sure you've already met my assistant, Spike."

Finn just nodded, feeling he knew the dragon already.

"I'm sorry I messed up your cover here. I just came up to talk to you, Twilight. About this," Finn replied as he took out his map and laid it out on the table.

"Why are you showing me this map? I've studied it over hundreds of times by now," Twilight groaned.

"This one's different. This ones gonna lead me to the Six Elements of Harmony," Finn said.

Twilight gasped, and Spike dropped the duster he was holding in shock.

"You… YOU… are trying to find the Six Elements of Harmony?" Twilight gawked in surprise, "No one's ever been able to find the Elements in millennia."

"I suppose you know the legend, right? You are trying to stop Nightmare Moon. I mean, it was the Elements that helped seal her away and all."

"...You are aware that the Elements are just a myth, right?" Spike asked.

"I don't. I know they're out there. With darkness on our borders, and Nightmare Moon over our heads, I know for sure that they're out there. Which is why I came up here to know if there was one here. I don't know of any sorceress in the country that can do what you just did. You HAVE to be the Element of Magic," Finn insisted.

"Ugh… look, I don't know who put you up to this or put those stories in your head, but I'm not listening. Now if you'll be so kind as to just turn around and leave my tower, I'd very much appreciate it," Twilight replied, using some telekinesis to turn Finn around, "And before you say anything, telekinesis is a common spell amongst magic users, so don't try and use that to your argument."

She then blasted Finn out of her tower, making him fall ten stories to the ground into a bale of hay.

"Jeez. She could've at least said no…" Finn groaned cracking his back, "Well, so much for that. I guess I'll have to look elsewhere…."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Great and Powerful TRIXIE~ has returned to Mages Tower!" a boisterous voice announced as a blast of pyrotechnics and smoke appeared as a blue skinned female around the age of Twilight dressed in a star and moon studded cloak and hat along with a cyan shirt appeared on a stage.

"Uh… who's that?" Finn asked. Conveniently, two kids, one shorter than the taller one, heard him.

"You don't know who Trixie is?!" the taller, orange kid asked. "She's only the most powerful magician ever!"

"Yeah, yeah!" the shorter blue one nodded, "They say she once fought off an Ursa Major and another time, a whole army of Changelings! She's the most talented wizard in all of Harmonia!"

"Oh, really?" Finn asked, knowing that he just ran through a tall tower stuffed with magic spells and traps, not to mention a large dragon illusion.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will now demonstrate her magical prowess by performing the impossible! A daring, fateful battle with a snarling, ferocious Orthros!" Trixie boasted as a cage lowered, as it opened containing a large, two headed dog beast with two different heads.

The crowd seemed to love the idea, as Trixie was blasting the Orthros with beams of magic and detonating more smoke bombs on the stage. She was cleverly using her magic to pull on the again under the stage, dragging the beast back into its cage on chains.

"She's amazing!" the shorter kid cheered as Trixie bowed and showed off by taking the creature down easily. But then, something unusual happened.

A black shard of darkness jabbed into the orthros, making its eyes glow red and teeth sharpened. Its strength increased as its fur turned black and it broke the chains and leash and suddenly it broke free, roaring in rage.

"Watch out! It's loose!" a civilian screamed.

"Dont worry! Trixie will beat it!" the taller kid declared.

"Uh… kid?" Finn pointed out, Trixie having lost all her bravado and was shaking.

"Trixie, what're you doing?! You had it on the ropes! It's your fight! Didn't you tell us you can beat it?!" the shorter kid asked.

"I… I… I… I CAN'T!" Trixie shrieked.

"NANDATEEEE?!" both children panicked before running away as Trixie ran off and hid behind the stage, Finn pulling out his sword to fight in her stead.

"Hey, fang face! You want someone to fight?! Fight me!" Finn declared.

Roaring, the Orthros pounced. Fin rolled out of the way and fired two arrows from his crossbow that shocked the two headed dog. The Orthros, unfazed, rushed down Finn, biting at him as he dodged. He didn't want to hurt the Orthros, but swung his sword anyway, trying to keep it back, but he was teetering on the edge and the Orthros pinned him down.

"Just stop fighting! No one can beat an orthros!" Trixie called out in fear, "Especially after all I did to rile it up!"

"Just as I thought, you staged this whole thing. All these tales you make of yourself, they're just made up. Deep down, you're only smoke and mirrors," Finn revealed.

"Says you! You're about to be eaten!" Trixie retorted.

"No way. Until i find the Elements, I won't die! Boku wa… ore no densetsu hero da!" Finn declared as he swung his sword to fight off the dog, but it had no effect.

* * *

Up above, Twilight sighed as she was reorganizing her things yet again as Spike looked out the window and saw the fight.

"Uh… Twilight? Should there be an orthros in the streets pinning the guy you just threw out earlier?" Spike noted.

"Huh?" Twilight asked looking out the window and seeing the fight. "He's… fighting it?"

"I know you heard him. You put an audio spell on him. You seriously weren't gonna tell him?" Spike asked, "You know, the thing he's looking for?"

Twilight looked down at the fight below before sighing.

"Looks like I don't have much choice now. ...Spike? Where are my combat robes?" she requested.

"What? You never asked for those in… ever!" the dragon gawked.

"Well, I need them. So again, where are my combat robes?"

Spike looked through the books and pulled out what looked like a cape with a pink, six-pointed star on it, along with purple boots, gloves, skirt and shirt.

"You know… if you told him, he wouldn't be in this situation," Spike pointed out as Twilight took the clothes and going behind a wardrobe to change.

"I know, Spike. But if what he says is true, then Nightmare Moon really is coming back someday. I didn't want to reveal it, but I didn't know I was what he was looking for until I read it years ago. I don't know where the other Elements are, but if he's serious about this… well, there's only thing to do, right?" Twilight asked.

* * *

A flash of Purple light came from the tower as a comet came form it at crashed down near the stage. Finn looked as the light cleared to see Twilight in her new outfit with spike next to her.

"Twilight-san?" Finn asked.

"You really are focused on finding the Elements, aren't you?" Twilight asked.

"You have no idea. But why ask me that?" Finn checked, confused.

"I didn't give you my full name, have I?" Twilight grinned, her hand igniting with purple energy as she revealed on her arm was the mark on her cape, "My name is Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic!"

"Well, damn my luck!" Finn smiled kicking back the orthros and grabbing his sword. He then bumped his fist and pointed it at the orthros, "Omara no un tameshite eru ze (Its time to test your luck)!"

Howling, the Orthros charged as both of them dodged again.

"I don't understand what's making this guy so feral," Finn said.

"It's a Nightmare Shard, a portion of the Dark Magic and hatred Nightmare Moon carries. We need to remove it to calm the orthos," Twilight informed.

"Can you do that?" Finn checked, messing with Twilight a little.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" smiled the prodigy.

She invoked her telekinesis and then summoned ethereal chains to bind the Orthros. She then made a few hand signs before snapping her fingers, causing the creature to be enveloped in light. Once in the barrier, the young mage examined the Orthros, trying to find any signs of darkness on it before locating the shard in its side.

"Got it! Now watch and learn," Twilight said pointing at the shard. "Erase Darkness!"

With that, the shard was pulled out of the canine and the moment it came into contact with the barrier, the shard destroyed with nothing to come into contact with. And the orthros returned to normal and fell unconscious.

"Wow…" Fiin gawked as the citizens carted the orthros out, Trixie nowhere to be found.

Twilight then turned to Finn.

"Well then Finn, it looks like you've found your first Element," she smiled, "How about it?"

"Wait… you're seriously coming with me?" Finn gawked.

"Well yea. I know of the other Elements and that they all are different. I don't know anything besides that," Twilight said.

"Wait… the Elements were said to be the best of friends. You don't remember any of their names, who they are… anything?" Finn said.

Twilight shook her head. "No. In fact, I don't seem to remember anything other than me being the Element of Magic. I think it's possible that if the Elements are revived… they've all lost their memories of a thousand years ago."

"Oh… I see…" Finn realized.

"That doesn't mean I won't help you locate them again, though," Twilight assured, "SPIKE! Come on down! We got a new task ahead!"

"Hai, Hai… I'm coming." Spike said jumping off the stage.

"Wait, you're coming too?" Finn asked.

"Can't go anywhere without my number one assistant. You'll need all the help you can get." Twilight shrugged off.

"Baby dragon I may be, but without me to keep track of everything, Twilight would go nowhere," Spike smirked, making Twilight jump.

"What? Th-that's not true! I don't need him all the time…" Twilight nervously said.

"Surrre you don't," Spike slyly smiled.

"Uh… do you two need to pack up, or can we leave? Because I'm sure people are gonna take notice of the battle," Finn said.

"Ah, you're right! Spike, get my things!" Twilight ordered.

"You get em, I'm not going back up that tower!" Spike snapped.

Twilight groaned before she went to work and got her things via magic.

"Well, we're off to a great start," Finn smiled as the three soon departed on their journey.

* * *

 **Jikai, Resurrection of Harmony!**

 **Spike: Th-The Applewood Forest?!**

 **Finn: Yeah, that's what I said, you scared of it?**

 **Twilight: There's an old folks tale about some sort of monster terrifying everybody away from it.**

 **Finn: Sounds like somebody doesn't wanna be found, or we just found our next Element.**

 **Spike: Are you nuts?! Going in here… wait… Finn?! Where are you...WAH! Twilight! What is that?!**

 **Twilight: Sh-she's… she's MASSIVE!**

 **Scroll 2: The Element in the Fallen Forest!**

 **?: Ah don't take kindly ta intruders in mah neck of the woods.**

 **Finn: An accent? Wait… could you be..?!**

* * *

 ***The Matarangers and Inikangers were seen posing before the Reds fired at the screen, which then showed their story footage in the middle of Tokyo with the others, including Wizard, Finn and Twilight.**

 **Ignatius: That was very interesting. You showed me a new ranger team to come, Alex.**

 **Alex Blaze: I'm going to help you in any way i can, and keep my vow as a Toa! Demo...what was that nightmare all about, Logan?**

 ***Wizard was then shown holding up his Flame Style ring and posing like the original.**

 **Logan: That was just a taste of what's to come. I promise I'll explain everything that happened leading up to that starting next time.**

 ***Finn, Twilight, and Spike then appeared, posing***

 **Finn: You want to talk surprising, I'd say you stole the show, Twilight.**

 **Twilight: I-I did? Wow, thanks.**

 **Spike: At least we got to help out and join you. One down, five to go.**

 ***The heroes then attacked the screen before posing***

 **Matarangers, Inikangers, Wizard, Finn, & Twilight: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 **Spike: See you!**

* * *

 **HV: Didn't expect that, huh? I told you AJ was gonna gave a 'big' role in this series!**

 **KKD: Quite literally.**

 **HV: I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a sucker for big things. One of the reasons why i like Diane is because she's so powerful and huge. But I digress, there have been incarnations of AJ throughout fanfic that have placed her as really tall and really strong. Heck, YOUR AJ from Guardians was the same.**

 **KKD: Well, she was naturally tall and strong for a human to reflect her skills as an Earth Pony.**

 **HV: That said, I don't want her to be a direct size equal to Diane. So whaddya think? How big you think she'd be as a Giant? You did make Twilight say she was massive.**

 **KKD: Hmm… judging by Diane's height compared to Ban, I'd say Diane would be about 24 feet tall. As such, this AJ may be shorter than that.**

 **HV: Actually, Gowther revealed that Diane is actually closer to 30 feet. Did you forget that?**

 **KKD: Uh… r-right. I guess I forgot. It's been a bit since I watched some of the later Season 1 episodes.**

 **HV: So, since you're gonna be doing Awakening of Hope and Mataranger vs Inikanger on your page, I think it fair that this story goes on mine, right?**

 **KKD: Yea, I think so.**

 **HV: And don't worry, since we've got all three tokus together, we can now execute our superhero time intro. After we post this, we'll do it below before starting the next chapter. But to all you people reading, this is the Blue Fanfic Bomber, Hope the Victor…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver. And we'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**


	2. Scroll 2

This story is a part of a new Super Hero Time. If you wish to read from the beginning, please go to KKD Silver's stories of Mataranger vs Inikanger and Re:Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope first. Now onto the story.

 **HV: This is gonna be insane. I've always wanted to do a portrayal of AJ as a Giant.**

 **KKD: You've clearly made that statement last time.**

 **HV: Yeah, I know. Have we decided on the overall size for AJ yet?**

 **KKD: Hmm… about 30-40 feet tall, I think?**

 **HV: Yea, 40 sounds good. If you add in the power and strength of AJ and her portrayal as the Element of honesty, she's gotta have the biggest impact in the story. Literally and figuratively.**

 **KKD: She's your favorite of the Mane 6, isn't she?**

 **HV: Its a literal tie between her and Dash.**

 **KKD: I see.**

 **HV: Anyway, you ready for this? Lets get started.**

 **KKD: You bet I'm ready. DISCLAIMERS!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD Silver nor Hope the Victor own the rights to any of the properties used within. They belong to their respective owners including Hasbro, Discovery Go!, Lauren Faust, Aniplex, A-1 Pictures, Kodansha, and Nakaba Suzuki. They do, however, own the original ideas within this story.**

* * *

 _This is a tale of ancient times, where 100 years after Equestria was reformed into Harmonia, darkness has fallen on the peaceful land. Chaos is reigning, but a sole adventurer is on a quest to find the Six Defenders who protected the land of Equestria long ago. In Legend they are known as...The Six Elements of Harmony._

 _Having begun his quest to find the Elements of Harmony, the young and aspiring adventurer Finn and his trusty map takes him to the Village of Mages tower. There, he hears the stories of what the tower is named after, and ascends a Tower impossible to reach the top of, the resident a person with incredible feats of magic known. However, he was soon forced out by the resident in question after his attempt to get answers fails._

 _Once a traveling magician's act goes rogue thanks to a Discord Shard, the resident mage makes her appearance known, revealing herself as the Element of Magic, Twilight Sparkle! With her skills, she purifies the Orthos and makes herself ready to help Finn on his quest to find the other Elements. Now, with one down and only five remaining, who will be found next?_

* * *

 **(Cue Insert Theme: Let's Just Live by Jeff Williams [Feat. Casey Lee Williams])**

 ***As the instrumental began, we see the various symbols that represented the Elements of Harmony flying around amidst the darkness before a sword slashed through the shadow as the title showed, scattering the elements all over the world.**

 **MLP: Resurrection of Harmony**

 **It used to feel like a fairy tale, now it seems we're just pretending**

 ***Finn was seen walking across the fields of Harmonia, stretching his arms and looking at his map of the world.**

 **We'd fix our world, then our own way to a happy ending!**

 ***He looks up to the sky and sees the six colored stars glittering in the sky, showing him the way.**

 **Then it turned out life was far less like a bedtime story**

 ***In a purple flash, Twilight was seen with her full dragon assistant Spike as she performed powerful spells in her Tower.***

 **Than a tragedy with no big reveal of the heroes' glory!**

 ***In a foggy apple forest coming down, rising from the treeline was a giant shadow from sleep, but a most recognizable feature was what appeared to be a large stetson hat as the eyes opened.**

 **And it seems we weren't prepared~!**

 ***We then see in a stormy valley a pair of large cyan wings were flapping carrying a skinned young girl of the same color, shifting to a crystal cave that showed a sparkling humanoid almost made of diamonds.**

 **For a game that wasn't fair~!**

 ***In an animal fille forest, a girl with butterfly wings was sitting on a wood throne surrounded by nature. It then cut to a bright decorated town where someone or something was dashing through the streets, changing into different forms.**

 **Do we just go home? Can we follow through?**

 ***In the regions of Harmonia, it showed a visual of what parts were ruled by whom, showing Chrysalis, Tirek, and Discord in various regions.**

 **When all hope is gone, there is one thing we~ can do~!**

 ***And at the top of the mountain stood the King of Darkness, King Sombra, who glared at the screen with an evil grin, his glowing eyes seeming to pierce souls before he raised his hand as everyone attacked.**

 **LET'S JUST LIVE**

 ***Finn drew his sword and charged, hacking down shadows and beasts.**

 **Day by day, and not be conquered by our sorrows!**

 ***He was soon joined by Twilight, who attacked with blasts of elemental and mental magic.***

 **The past can't hold us down, we must break free!**

 ***They were slowly joined by the others who used their powers to help before coming across two cloaked women with magical weapons of their own***

 **Inside we're torn apart! But time will mend our hearts!**

 ***Finn then saw the six together but drifting, but he pounded his fists, accepting the challenge.**

 **Move onward, not there yet, so Let's Just Live~!**

 ***He then looked up and saw the stars again, as the theme ended.**

* * *

Scroll 2: The Element in the Fallen Forest

* * *

Finn, Twilight, and Spike had walked the road to the next town for about 7 days, Spike clearly looking tired as they trudged along.

"How much farther… until we take a break? We've been walking for a week," Spike painted.

"The next town should be about a day away. I'm sure we'll find some information there," Finn figured as he looked at his map.

Twilight herself was a little worn out.

"Don't tell me you're worn out already," Finn teased her.

"I spent years… in my tower. You try getting out after that long," Twilight panted.

"Don't you have any spells to increase your endurance or something?"

"Well I would, but I don't wanna waste my magic power," Twilight said.

"Well, soon enough we gotta camp somewhere," Finn figured before thinking of something as he noticed a nearby forest on the map, "Or maybe we need a short cut. We can cut right through this forest into the next town."

"Are you Nuts?!" Spike interjected, "That's the Applewood Forest!"

"What's wrong with that?" Finn asked.

"Don't you know the tales of that forest?" Spike asked.

"Vaguely. Please remind me. From what I know, that forest is abundant with Apples galore. A lot of entrepreneurs like the Flim Flam brothers want the forests' prosperity," Finn said.

"Yes, but you don't know this story. It has a bunch of guardians in there that terrorize anyone who dares go in there. They're all gone now, but there's still one left," Spike said. "They say it's some sort of monster or something."

"Spike, you don't believe everything you hear when I send you out for food, do you?" Twilight asked.

"I… uh… well…" Spike stammered.

"He might not be totally wrong, Twilight. In fact…. we may be able to kill two birds with one stone," Finn smirked.

"Oh no, you're not thinking…" Spike nervously said.

"I think we should go in there, and get to the town faster. And if the stories are any indication… there's an Element in there," Finn smiled.

"Aaaand you're thinking exactly what I was afraid you were thinking," Spike sighed as Finn led the way into the forest, which seemed to have a strange amount of fog.

"This is it, the Applewood forest," Finn grinned as they looked around, "A lot foggier than I expected."

"Over the years, the rapid attacks to harvest the Apples in this forest, including the Coveted and Prized Zap Apples, has led it to slowly fall into a state of decline. That's why there's a lot of rounded around this place." Twilight recounted for Finn as she cleared the way of fog.

"And all the people that lived here? What happened to them?" Finn asked.

"There used to be a family residing here, actually. They used to spend every day harvesting the apples in the forest before the attacks. Now I'm not sure where they are," Twilight said.

"Well I don't know about you but I think this was ba...ba…" Spike stammered before staring straight into pairs of beading eyes hanging upside down, "BATS!"

At the scream of Spike, the swarm of

Fruit Bats he saw took flight and swarmed all over the trio.

"Relax, it's just fruit bats. They just eat the fruit, not dragons," Twilight explained.

Sure enough, the bats flew up and started to suck on the apples.

"It helps make sure the seeds get spread around and the plants reproduce," Twilight added when they sprouted.

Then out of nowhere a saw came and sliced the trees in half before a vacuum sucked the Apples up.

"How do you explain that, then?!" Spike said as the machine spotted them.

"Someone's clearly taking their chances here…" Finn said as the machine ran at them, "And we'd better RUN!"

As the group dashed through the trees, the machine chased after them, following them through the winding path of trees and cutting and sucking along the way.

"This is what I was afraid of! We should've never came in here!" Spike yelled over the machines advanced on them as Finn took notice of the trees path.

"I got an idea!" Finn said, "Split up into the tree line! It'll keep cutting and eventually run out of gas!"

Without a word, Twilight and Spike quickly darted right as Finn went left. Along the Horizontal direction, the machine rapidly cut and attempted to catch-up to them both. But as They we're pulling away, The machine attempted a desperate leap to them before a looming shadow came over it, and seconds later, it was suddenly stomped on by a massive boot, leaving a flattened heap of scrap.

"What was that?" Finn asked turning back to see smoke in the distance, "The machine was destroyed? But what could take something that destructive out?"

"Something pretty big by the looks of it," Twilight noted. "But what could possibly be bigger than that machine?"

"Why dontcha both take a good look for yerselves?" a voice sounded, and after that Finn was swiftly snatched off his feet.

"Wha?! Whoa!" Finn said having no idea what just happened.

"Finn!" Twilight called as she turned around in shock, "Oh.."

"Twilight… Who in the wide world of Harmonia, is THAT?!" Spike gawked.

The two looked up to see an orange-skinned, blonde haired girl about 40 feet tall wearing what appeared to be a white and blue shirt with an apple print under a opened leather jacket, and cutaway jean shorts topped off with a massive stetson hat. Her physique consisted of a fitness like upper body complementing prominent...assets, but her legs were even more impressive.

"Y'all dun gawking? Cuz I got a bone to pick with you three showin up here an tearin' everything up." She said.

"Ah...duh… uh…" Spike stammered, looking at something he's never seen is life.

"She-she's huge!" Twilight gasped as Finn took note of the giantess while stuck in her vice like grip.

"Ack… put me down, you've got a killer grip!" Finn said struggling.

"Now why would ah do that when clearly you led one of the Flim Flam Brothers contraptions ta mah home turf? You workin for em?" The girl asked, glaring at Finn.

"You've got it wrong! We… gack… we're trying to out run it! We don't… ah… want anything to do with those con artists!" Finn tried to explain while trying to prevent any crushed bones.

"Ah very likely story there," she scoffed, squeezing Finn tighter.

"I'm… being… completely… honest…" Finn said struggling to breathe, but still looking at the giant girl with determination.

"What do you know about honesty? Ah don't see no…" The girl scowled before-.

"Uh… he's already lost consciousness…" Spike interrupted.

"Wut….?" The girl said before she was shocked to see spike was right, she accidentally squeezed Finn so hard that he passed out, "Oh… um… heh heh… whoops."

Later…

The giant girl with the southern accent led them to a ruined site of what seemed to be a barn and house. Twilight and spike could faintly make out the words on the sign which read "Sweet Apple Acres". After Finn was set down, Twilight went to work healing him.

"Hey, don't you think you kinda overdid it?" Spike asked the giant girl, who was squatting on her knees to talk to him and Twilight.

"Not like Ah had much choice in the matter. But yer right… ah really should watch mah strength. Ain't really been people here in ages," The girl replied.

"Really? Was it because of you, or those machines?" Spike asked.

"Half an' half. When the Flim Flam Brothers started ta send their deals this way, an we declined, they sent their harvesters ta try and take our Apples. Ah had ta do somethin, so I made a scene and started trashin the things. Truth be told, Well… I may have gone a might overboard," the giantess admitted, "Those two con men blamed me for gettin' in the way of "business" an' made me look like the bad guy. Mah family was forced to leave This place cuz of that, my brother Big Mac, mah little sister Apple Bloom… even Granny Smith."

"That's terrible… I had no idea they'd do that to you just to get to the Apples," Twilight said.

"An' you know what the worst part is? They kept comin'. They sent machines one after another, tryin ta get at what's left o' dah apples. Ah stayed here and kept em from comin. But you saw how persistent they can be," She sighed.

"After you said all that… do you really believe we lead that machine here?" Twilight asked.

The girl looked at the three. "Nah. Ydont look like the people that bundle up with those two." She admitted.

"I'm glad you see it that way. Now then, I don't think we've been properly introduced yet," Twilight informed.

"By golly, yer right! Mah apologies," the giantess responded, clearing her throat, "Name's Applejack, but y'all can call me AJ. Sorry for what happened to yer friend there. Glad it didn't get ugly."

"He might have a crushed skeleton, and you knocked him out. Sure it didn't get ugly…" Spike sarcastically remarked.

"Spike. Not helping!" Twilight snapped.

"Nah, he's got a point. Ah really shouldn't have jumped ya the wrong conclusion. Plus, ah really don't know mah own strength…." Applejack replied, rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Applejack. I'm Twilight, and that's my assistant Spike. The one I'm healing is called Finn," Twilight introduced.

"Pleased tah meetcha," AJ smiled, "So what're you three doin out here?"

"Well, Finn here has this quest of his. He wants to Find the Six Elements of Harmony." Twilight explained.

"Say whut? Ya do know that's a myth right?" Aj asked.

"That's what she told him," Spike pointed out, "But she then later revealed she is an element. The Element of Magic."

"Wait… YOU are the Element of Magic?" AJ gawked as Twilight nodded, showing her mark, "Huh. Would ya look at dat. I jes proved a ton o stories true."

"Finn led us in here because the stories of the forest seemed related to the Elements. But it turns out you're the source of them all," Twilight said.

"Yup, I sure am," AJ admitted, "Plus, uh… he's not wrong about it related to the Elements either."

"Wait, what're you saying?" Spike asked. "You can't possibly be one of them, can you?"

"If'n ya know what this means," AJ said showing a mark with three Apples on her shoulder.

"That does seem familiar," Twilight taking out a book for a second for reference before gasping, "You're… you're…!"

"The Element of Honesty?!" Finn suddenly sprang up, finishing Twilight's thought.

"No way that's right! An element can't really be THAT big!" Spike said pointing at Applejack, taking into account her stature.

"Hey, ain't mah fault ah'm like this. ahm… big boned ah guess?" Applejack guessed, not sure herself how she is even so huge.

"Sorry," Spike apologized quickly.

"An another thing, ahm not really sure ah am who you say ah am. Ah mean… whut I did to Finn and everythin'…" AJ admitted.

"You were just trying to see the truth… even if your grip was a little tight…" Finn grinned, but wincing to some lingering pain. "So… you coming with us?"

"Thanks fer understandin', sugarcube." AJ smiled.

"So uh… wanna join us?" Finn asked.

"Seriously?! Do you have any idea the amount of panic we'll be invoking if we bring HER everywhere we go?!" Spike chastised.

"Don't ya worry, ah was only a rumored monster in this fog. The people'll know an Apple when they see 'em," AJ assured. "And as much as ah'd love to come with y'all… ya do know if ah leave, this place is gonna get harvested like crazy, right?"

"We'll see what we can do. And if we're lucky, we might even find your folks," Finn said.

"Hmmm… if you don't want any harvesters around…" Twilight thought. "Maybe I can fix that."

"How?" AJ asked as Twilight prepared her spellbook.

Invoking purple magic in her hands, twilight first cleared the fog out of the forest with a wave of magic. She then invoked a protective barrier and Illusions of AJ all over the forest.

"Whew…" Twilight said, "There. Now you don't have to worry about any Flim Flam Harvesters getting in. And if hired help somehow gets in, they'll find about of dozens of you patrolling the forest."

"Wow, jes...wow." AJ breathed.

"That's Twilight for you," Spike grinned.

"Element of Honesty or not, and even if you don't know us well yet, there's gotta be that feeling that you want to help us. So… you in?" Finn asked.

"Well, yer right there. Ah gotta pay you back fer helpin' me. And well… we did kinda get on the wrong foot when we met, seein' as how ah haven't seen anyone here in years. So, mah mind's made up. Lemme get mah bags," AJ grinned.

"Great!" Finn smiled as AJ walked to the barn to gather some things.

"You sure this is a good idea? We've got a 40ft giant country girl with us. I'm more concerned about her accidentally making things worse for finding the other elements," Spike gulped nervously.

"Spike, you don't know for sure Applejack's gonna do anything bad," Finn pointed out.

"She almost crushed your back while mistaking you for a Harvester." Spike admitted.

"Well, yea. But I need the six gathered, no matter who they are. And besides," Finn stated looking at Twilight, "Only the elements of Harmony can stop Nightmare Moon for good."

"Y-You know about that?" Twilight responded, surprised and confused.

"Course I do. I figured if you had any reason to come with me, it'd be to stop Nightmare Moon. She's not gonna stay up in the moon forever, right?" Finn noted, "And the legend goes that the Six can stop her."

"He's not wrong," Spike added, looking it up in one of the books.

"All this time, I've been looking for a way to stop Nightmare Moon on my own… and it turns out the answer was staring me right in the face," Twilight said.

"Let's face it, Twilight. Where would ya be in any situation without friends to help ya along the way?" AJ asked crawling out of the barn with her bag.

Twilight just looked to AJ and smiled, "You ever get that feeling you know someone from somewhere, and you can't put your finger on it?"

"Ah sure do, you made me get the same feelin'."

The two girls then looked to their marks to see them glow slightly, signifying their places as Elements of Harmony.

"Well now, ah guess this means were supposed to be together," AJ checked.

"Yeah, and people will think twice with you tagging along," Spike added.

"'Specially when ah'm about as tall as most houses. Nice to be with ya, pardners," AJ smiled.

In the ending screen, there showed Finn with six figures under the elements of harmony symbols. Twilight was under her star symbol with her crown, and then the shadow under the Apple symbol for the Element of Honesty was removed, showing AJ as she crouched on one knee level with the screen, tipping up her hat with her right hand, and her left placed on her knee.

* * *

 **Jikai, Resurrection of Harmony!**

 **Finn: Yosha! Two down, four to go!**

 **Spike: Don't be too quick to think every element is as easy as Twilight and Applejack, Finn.**

 **Finn: You're right, it could be awhile before we even find the next one.**

 **AJ: Maybe we can drop by Appleoosa and see if any rumors are goin' on.**

 **Finn: Uh… that might be a bad idea.**

 **AJ: And why's that?**

 **Finn: Last I checked, Appleoosa was taken captive by the Nightmare forces, and you won't believe what they turned the town into.**

 **Scroll 3: Caught in A Civil War!**

 **AJ: What in tarnation?!**

* * *

TOKU TIME!

The characters of the series introduced so far were gathered, Logan joined by Lora, and AJ Joining Finn, Twilight and Spike.

Finn: Hello everyone, and welcome to the return, of Toku Time!

*applause*

Ig: Oh, do i remember this. Man, it's been ages since we did something like this.

Logan: You sure it's ok to have the giantess here?

AJ: Hey now, you sayin you don't like big girls near ya, mage boy?

Logan: Sorry, sorry.

Lora: You gotta understand, he's still doesn't have much to go on and is still learning a lot in a short amount of time. Amnesia and all that, y'know?

AJ: S'okay. I'll be here all the time, kay?

Finn: AJ's pretty good at things, so she'll be with us for explanations on toku. And since Logan here is a little confused still after his first fight as Wizard, how about we start by explaining to him who he is?

Lora: Oooh, ie ne! Let's do that!

Logan: What do you mean?

Twilight: Technically, without spoiling too much, Logan is based off one of the characters from Fire Emblem Awakening, the Avatar character Robin.

Finn: His character class is the Tactician, which explains how you've got that sword and tome of yours. You've got the same knowledge as Robin too. But what I really meant to explain to you about, is what you transformed into in that fight.

Logan: You mean, with the things that Lora gave me?

Lora: Yup!

Finn: Technically speaking, you're half Tactician, half Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider is a popular series involving masked heroes who fight monsters to protect the people. Your form, Kamen Rider Wizard, aired in 2012 until 2013. The story involves a mage called Haruto Soma, and just like you, he fought Phantoms like Garrick.

Logan: Well, isn't that intriguing. Although, it's likely the Phantoms in Ylisse are different from the ones in Japan. Maybe I should study on them a bit more.

AJ: Maybe y'should do that after ya get back to Yillistol an the shepherds base.

Ig: Oh, he probably will.

Logan: I'm just glad I don't have any big females to handle.

Finn: I bet you're gonna eat those words.

Logan: Pardon me?

Finn: Sorry about that but… its just when you say things like that, they're bound to happen.

AJ: Be careful Karma don't getcha, Logan.

Logan: Ok…?

Lora: Well, that's all the time we have today. See you next time!

* * *

 **HV: Unfortunately, Karma's gonna hit Logan, HARD. Am I right or what?**

 **KKD: Spoilers, much?**

 **HV: Oh come on, I didn't do that bad of leaking anything.**

 **KKD: ...Fair enough. So yea, another round done, and while I would be excited to see Dash in here so, we're trying to pace ourselves.**

 **HV: Don't worry, we'll see her. I'm just trying to follow the examples of the Seven Deadly Sins anime. Not all of them were found right away.**

 **KKD: Right.**

 **HV: Anyways, lots of new reveals coming up on the next Super Hero time. See you then, and we'll bring you all the action, with me, the Blue Fanfic Bomber, Hope the Victor…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *Salutes* Jaa ne.**


	3. Scroll 3

**This story is a part of a new Super Hero Time. If you wish to read from the beginning, please go to KKD Silver's stories of Mataranger vs Inikanger and Re:Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope first. Now onto the story.**

 **HV: Alright, let's get down to business. In order to pace ourselves and not find all the elements at once, we need filler stories every now and then. That's the key**

 **To a successful Tokusatsu story, right Aibou?**

 **KKD: Yea. I'll admit, I'm not as big a fan a filler as others, and trust me, there are people who hate it more than me, but in the end, these are sometimes needed.**

 **HV: Still, this is gotta be a good one, it's based off of Over a Barrel from Season 1, and the conflict between the settlers and the Buffalo.**

 **KKD: That's a… rather… controversial… episode.**

 **HV: Buh?**

 **KKD: For their portrayal of the native american stereotypes, falling prey to the same traps media have played multiple times, as well as the old trope of the natives vs the white men.**

 **HV: Well unlike most people, I RESPECT Native American history.**

 **KKD: It's not so much a matter of respect than it is… well… misunderstanding and unintentionally merging customs and cultures as if all the tribes were one big happy family or something when we know there were way more out there. That's kinda the taboo part, I think.**

 **HV: Well we're not reviewers, we're writers. And we're gonna make things right with this chapter. Cue the Disclaimers!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD Silver nor Hope the Victor own the rights to any of the properties used within. They belong to their respective owners including Hasbro, Discovery Go!, Lauren Faust, Aniplex, A-1 Pictures, Kodansha, and Nakaba Suzuki. They do, however, own the original ideas within this story.**

* * *

 _This is a tale of ancient times, where 100 years after Equestria was reformed into Harmonia, darkness has fallen on the peaceful land. Chaos is reigning, but a sole adventurer is on a quest to find the Six Defenders who protected the land of Equestria long ago. In Legend they are known as...The Six Elements of Harmony._

 _Finn, Twilight and Spike take a shortcut to the next town through the infamous Applewood forest, an area targeted by Harvesters in pursuit of fortune via the amazing Apple Crop, and the acquirement of the rare and coveted Zap Apples. Chased by a Harvester Machine, our heroes accidently cause too much damage, and are cornered by the Applewood forests local guardian, a gigantic country girl named Applejack._

 _After accidentally knocking Finn unconscious by trapping him in her tight Grip for too long, Applejack revealed that the Forest was inhabited by herself and her family members at one time, before a ruse caused by Twin Salesmen Flim and Flam regarding Applejack's defense of her family's property caused the forest to be abandoned expect her self. Over time, the machine attacks on the forest turned Applejack into a rumored monster. After reviewing her tale and clearing Finn and the others of her accusations, Applejack is revealed to be the Element of Honesty. With some assistance from Twilight, the farm is protected as is the forest, allowing Applejack to join the company and leave the forest to help find the other elements._

 _With two elements found and four remaining, where will our heroes go next?_

* * *

 **(Cue Insert Theme: Let's Just Live by Jeff Williams [Feat. Casey Lee Williams])**

 ***As the instrumental began, we see the various symbols that represented the Elements of Harmony flying around amidst the darkness before a sword slashed through the shadow as the title showed, scattering the elements all over the world.**

 **MLP: Resurrection of Harmony**

 **It used to feel like a fairy tale, now it seems we're just pretending**

 ***Finn was seen walking across the fields of Harmonia, stretching his arms and looking at his map of the world.**

 **We'd fix our world, then our own way to a happy ending!**

 ***He looks up to the sky and sees the six colored stars glittering in the sky, showing him the way.**

 **Then it turned out life was far less like a bedtime story**

 ***In a purple flash, Twilight was seen with her full dragon assistant Spike as she performed powerful spells in her Tower.***

 **Than a tragedy with no big reveal of the heroes' glory!**

 ***Walking along a forest, we see Applejack as she made big strides before stomping on the ground, wiping sweat from her head before showing hundreds of apples fall into buckets near the trees***

 **And it seems we weren't prepared~!**

 ***We then see in a stormy valley a pair of large cyan wings were flapping carrying a skinned young girl of the same color, shifting to a crystal cave that showed a sparkling humanoid almost made of diamonds.**

 **For a game that wasn't fair~!**

 ***In an animal fille forest, a girl with butterfly wings was sitting on a wood throne surrounded by nature. It then cut to a bright decorated town where someone or something was dashing through the streets, changing into different forms.**

 **Do we just go home? Can we follow through?**

 ***In the regions of Harmonia, it showed a visual of what parts were ruled by whom, showing Chrysalis, Tirek, and Discord in various regions.**

 **When all hope is gone, there is one thing we~ can do~!**

 ***And at the top of the mountain stood the King of Darkness, King Sombra, who glared at the screen with an evil grin, his glowing eyes seeming to pierce souls before he raised his hand as everyone attacked.**

 **LET'S JUST LIVE**

 ***Finn drew his sword and charged, hacking down shadows and beasts.**

 **Day by day, and not be conquered by our sorrows!**

 ***He was soon joined by Twilight, who attacked with blasts of elemental and mental magic.***

 **The past can't hold us down, we must break free!**

 ***They were slowly joined by the others who used their powers to help before coming across two cloaked women with magical weapons of their own***

 **Inside we're torn apart! But time will mend our hearts!**

 ***Finn then saw the six together but drifting, but he pounded his fists, accepting the challenge.**

 **Move onward, not there yet, so Let's Just Live~!**

 ***He then looked up and saw the stars again, as the theme ended.**

* * *

 **Scroll 3: Caught in Civil War**

* * *

Finn, Twilight and Spike, along with their new friend Applejack, were making headway to the next town. They found it difficult to keep up with the giant country girl at first, considering she made bigger strides than them. But soon they found their rhythm as she took them to the next town.

"Are you sure this is the right way to the next town, Applejack?" Spike asked, noting the path to the town was longer than they thought.

"Oh, most definitely. Trust me on this one, y'all would wanna be making a stop in Appaloosa." AJ replied.

"Appeloosa? Isn't that the settler town with a western feel?" Finn checked.

"Yup. An' before the Flim Flam debacle, mah cousin Braeburn lived there along with a ton o' other settlers. Y' want information on the other Elements? No place better than Appeloosa." AJ said.

"That might actually be a great idea. We don't have any info on the other elements except Finn's map and his hunches. It'd be nice to get some REAL information for a change," Spike admitted.

"Hey, my luck found Twilight and AJ, didn't it?" Finn retorted.

"Yea, but twice now your 'luck' almost got you killed. Once by my illusions and traps along with that Orthros the same day, and again by AJ almost squeezing you to death!" Twilight pointed out.

"Hey now, ah said ah was sorry!" AJ chimed in. "Ah, it don't matter. We should be comin up on the town right about… now."

Coming up over the bend, they saw a Western like town with settler feel. But what was the strange part is that the divide between the canyons and the Town was a complete warzone, with spears and pies everywhere. There were also a few bombs too.

"Whut in tarnation happened here?" AJ asked, completely in shock at the sight of the divide.

"I don't know," Twilight confessed. "Let's check the town to be sure."

As they went into the town, everything was normal it seemed.

"Well, I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Hmm… maybe we should…." Finn started before-

"Well howdy folks! It is mah great pleasure to welcome ya to Aaaappeloosa!" a voice said as jumping in front of them was a estatic cowboy with yellow skin and a cowboy outfit on.

"WHOA!" Finn gasped, startled.

"Braeburn?" AJ asked, "What in the hay is goin…?"

"Well if it ain't my literal big cousin Applejack!" the cowboy chuckled as he grabbed onto Twilight and Finn. "Who're yer friends? And is this one yer new love interest?" he asked pointing to Finn.

"What?! She's not my…!" Finn stuttered, blushing.

"Braeburn, ah ain't datin' anyone! Now can you tell me what's goin' on here?"

"Well… how can I explain this? See th' other side o that canyon?" Braeburn asked pointing tot e canyon.

"Yeah, what about it? I know a bunch of tribalists live up there. What were they called, uh…?" Finn started.

"The Rumblin' Buffalo Tribe. Those guys have been attackin' us fer years ever since the Applewood Forest got dun cut off for apple supplies. No offense to you, cuz…" Braeburn said, knowing what his cousin went through in the past few years.

"Nun taken, Braeburn," Applejack assured.

"Anyway… our Orchard is the last known orchard standing that isn't targeted for Harvesting, but the Tribesmen want it all gone. They say it's in the way of their hunting and traveling grounds. Fer some reason, all the settlers cept me took it personally, and now the whole county's fighting day in and day out over what ta do about the Orchard," Braeburn informed.

"Fighting? What do you mean by…?" Finn asked before a bell rang in town square.

"They're a' comin! Git to your posts!" the Sheriff hollered as the townspeople scrambled, preparing defenses as the four heroes saw thousands of charging Indian like inhabitants rushing the Divide.

"Don't finish that thought, because I think we're about to find out!" Spike pointed out as the tribes crossed the divide, but the settlers readied cannons and catapults filled with… pies?

"FIRE!" the order was given as the cannons fired real artillery as the pies flung into the air.

"This is just insane! All this over some land dispute?!" Finn asked as the Tribesmen got closer and engaged with the townspeople. They noticed AJ standing there and believing her to be the X factor, came at her with spears to try and attack her at the legs, but had little effect as they used ropes to tie her down.

"Ow, hey! Why the heck are they goin fer me?!" AJ demanded as she was being attacked.

"You're the biggest one here, so they think you're the most dangerous!" Twilight said blasting back a few tribesmen with her magic.

"Well all they're doin' is makin' me angry! Git off me!" AJ said using her brute strength to tear the ropes off and then swat a few back, being careful not injure them too badly. She then pounded the ground with her foot, causing the ground to shake and putting fear into the attacking tribesmen.

"Retreat!" one of the tribesmen said as they fell back across the divide.

"Wow, One big slam on the ground with your foot and they all scatter. How did you manage a shaking like that?" Finn said.

"Years o' knocking down apples with mah two trusty feet," AJ grinned tipping her hat, "Growin' up on a farm makes a girl strong, y'know."

"No kidding…" Spike said.

"You guys drove th' Rumblin' Buffalo away! Why, if we had yer cousin around all the time, Braeburn, we'd finally be rid of those annoyin' natives!" the sheriff said in joy.

"Now hold on here, my cousin is nobody's weapon o' mass destruction. She may be a might bigger than the rest o' us, but she's still human!" Braeburn retorted.

"Who cares?! You wanna be rid of those darn Natives, or do you want our Apple Crop gone?" the sheriff asked.

'That's weird…' Finn thought to himself.

As Braeburn continued to talk with the sheriff, the four talked about what they just witnessed.

"Okay, CLEARLY these settlers, and the tribesmen, aren't right in the head. I mean, the settlers literally thought about using AJ as their own personal giant weapon of war," Spike said.

"Well excuse them fer judging me by mah size. That ain't no way to treat their own," AJ noted.

"Something's up here, and it's gotta do with the Nightmare Forces. They're causing strife with the two sides. That's gotta make sense, right?" Finn asked Twilight.

"Well, I suppose it does. But we don't really know where the source could be," Twilight informed.

"Its gotta be somewhere where its affecting both sides. Somewhere obvious for a spot for dark magic to be ignored," Finn said.

"Ah've got it! Th' Divide!" AJ said.

"Say what?" Spike checked.

"You know, the split between the town and the canyon?" Finn asked.

"I meant what does the divide have to do with the dark magic you're thinking of?" SPike asked.

"It's th' perfect place for a Nightmare Shard, don't ya get it? Both sides ignore it an' go right over it," AJ explained.

"When you think about it…. You have a valid point Applejack," Twilight said.

"Well, we'd better hurry. From the way these settlers are preparing, id say the next attack isn't far off, and the tribal warriors will have something for AJ, so let's find that Nightmare Shard." Finn said.

"Right," everyone said as they went to the Divide.

* * *

As they approached the divide, Twilight could easily sense dark magic in the chasm and picture the massive slab of shards i there.

"There's a Nightmare Shard wedged in there, alright. I cant purify it from up here, so i gotta get it up. Just let me use my Telekinesis…" Twilight said lifting the large shard up out of the chasm. But as it hit sunlight, the darkness suddenly blasted outward and morphed into a Golem-like being with the shard in the center.

"Whoa! Thats new!" Finn said.

"I'll say!" Spike agreed, "Well, we got it up here, now what?"

Finn drew his sword, "We fight it, wear it down, and get Twilight to purify it! IKUZE!"

The four managed to hold their own against it., with AJ simply stomping down on the ground, keeping it off palance as Finn slashed into it, Twilight supporting it with blasts from afar. After a bit, AJ swung her fists down to force the golem into the ground, making its shard appear.

"Now's my chance more than ever! Erase Darkness!" Twilight called blasting at the shard and breaking it, also expelling the darkness.

"Whoo… we did it," Spike breathed.

"What do you mean we? You never even helped at all," Finn pointed out.

"Uh… s-sure I did. I uh…" Spike stammered.

"Cuz!" Braeburn said running up, "I dunno what you jes did, but the fightin' stopped, you stopped the war! Wha'd you do?!"

"It's….complicated," AJ admitted.

"For now, let's get some shuteye," Finn yawned.

The next morning…

"Ah can't thank y'all enough fer makin' the fightin' stop. And on top of that, a compromise was made. I sure am grateful fer your help there, y'all," Braeburn smiled.

"Think nothing of it," Finn assured.

"No, ah mean it! There's gotta be some way ah can repay ya'll!" Braeburn insisted.

"Well… a little information wouldn't hurt. Do you know anything about supernatural occurrences, anything we should keep our eyes on?" Twilight checked.

"Now that ya mention it…" Braeburn started to mention, "You'd best listen up here. If ya squint REAL good, can see a streak of multicolor speeding through the sky. It always goes back to one place. Cloud Valley."

"How could anything be that fast? That's completely impossible!" Spike said.

"Maybe not… if you're an Element," Finn smirked.

"Sounds likely. It's possible it's the Element of Loyalty," Twilight said.

"You can never be to sure. But something tells me finding this particular thing should be… should i say… awesome." Finn said.

* * *

J **ikai, Resurrection of Harmony!**

 **Finn: That Rainbow blur has gotta have some connection to the Elements! Next Stop, Cloud Valley!**

 **AJ: It's a might stubborn, from what ah've heard.**

 **Spike: Have you even talked to it, AJ?**

 **AJ: Well… no…**

 **Finn: We'll find out whoever this is, and we'll have her on our side. Don't you worry.**

 **Twilight: Why do you have to go and say things like that..?**

 **Scroll 4: The Rainbow Blur Revealed!**

 **?: I could beat everything here in 10 seconds flat!**

* * *

TOKU TIME!

*the characters are seen as the title shows*

Finn: Welcome to today's Edition of Toku Time! Well Logan? Howd karma work out for you today?

Logan: I… well… needless to say, I did not expect Kyln's appearance at all.

Alex: That's pretty much to be expected. Fire Emblem has always been a series about expecting the unexpected.

Lora: I suppose you're right there.

Ig: But I bet things are about to get pretty interesting, considering You-Know-Who's gonna show up next…

Twilight: I'm... not sure who you mean.

Lora: Oh, we won't give anything away, but let's just say your next finds got a REALLY Big Ego.

Finn: I'll… keep that in mind. How were things on your end, Ig?

Ig: Pretty crazy now that we have half of the Inikangers on the team now. At least Aqua's got someone else to talk to that isn't piling up on the excess of Y chromosomes in the room, know what I mean?

Finn: Trust me, i know and I'm gonna have the exact opposite situation.

Lora: Anyways, with all of us meeting new friends next time, this has been Super Hero Time, from all of us here!

Finn: Catch ya later!

* * *

 **HV: Done! And next chapter, aibou…. SHE'S coming. You hyped?**

 **KKD: ALL THE HYPE!**

 **HV: It's no wonder why Rainbow Dash is so popular. Ego needs work, but man, that factor of speed, weather control, and of course that drive to protect others? It's no wonder she's a fan-favorite.**

 **KKD: OBVS!**

 **HV: Anyways… it looks like the next superhero time will be pretty eventful, wouldn't you say?**

 **KKD: Yea, I would think so.**

 **HV: Id say this is gonna be a great thing to have for all of us. So please enjoy our Super Hero time, all you readers out there. And all three of these stories will come from the Blue Fanfic Bomber, Hope the Victor…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver. *salutes* Jaa ne.**


	4. Scroll 4

**This story is a part of a new Super Hero Time. If you wish to read from the beginning, please go to KKD Silver's stories of Mataranger vs Inikanger and Re:Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope first. Now onto the story.**

 **HV: Iiiiiiiit's…. RAINBOW DASH TIME!**

 **KKD: YAHOO!**

 **HV: That's what I thought. It's the day that bronies reading this will finally see the debut of the fastest mane six. Not to brag, but she's one of my favorite characters next to AJ.**

 **KKD: No bragging here, she's my favorite pony, too. And her development was pretty great over the course of the show. And yes, I'm all caught up on MLP:FiM as of the writing of this, and I'm a happier man because of it.**

 **HV: Not to be that guy, but what did you think of season 7 and the end?**

 **KKD: I'm quite the fan of world-building, so it was quite a blast to see, to say the least. And the movie, oh wow. It was pretty impressive to say the least. But if you want to hear my thoughts on the show, check out my partner TokuBrony's DA account, the AnimeTokuBrony, where we cover the highlights of the series, give our thoughts on the episodes, and give our Top 5 Best and Worst of each season. Yea, that was a shameless plug, and I'm admitting it.**

 **HV: Dude, don't give me any spoilers yet, haven't seen the movie myself. But anyway, we've got a daredevil to bring in, so lets do it!**

 **KKD: DISCLAIMERS ARE GO!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD Silver nor Hope the Victor own the rights to any of the properties used within. They belong to their respective owners including Hasbro, Discovery Go!, Lauren Faust, Aniplex, A-1 Pictures, Kodansha, and Nakaba Suzuki. They do, however, own the original ideas within this story.**

* * *

 _This is a tale of ancient times, where 100 years after Equestria was reformed into Harmonia, darkness has fallen on the peaceful land. Chaos is reigning, but a sole adventurer is on a quest to find the Six Defenders who protected the land of Equestria long ago. In Legend they are known as...The Six Elements of Harmony._

 _With Applejack securely in their team, the heroes now move to find the next element, but its not as as easy as finding AJ. AJ requests a stop in the settler town Appelusa, to which the others agree. But upon arriving they find the settlers and tribalists in the middle of a civil war over the last known Apple orchard that is free of harvesters._

 _The War was found to be fueled by a Nightmare shard that was planted in the divide. After beating the Nightmare golem, peace was brought back to Appelosa. As payment for saving the countryside from destruction, Braeburn offered a lead to the next possible element, a streak of bright colors always returning to one place, Cloud Valley. Now the heroes are in pursuit of the elusive and unreachable… Rainbow Blur._

* * *

 **(Cue Insert Theme: Let's Just Live by Jeff Williams [Feat. Casey Lee Williams])**

 ***As the instrumental began, we see the various symbols that represented the Elements of Harmony flying around amidst the darkness before a sword slashed through the shadow as the title showed, scattering the elements all over the world.**

 **MLP: Resurrection of Harmony**

 **It used to feel like a fairy tale, now it seems we're just pretending**

 ***Finn was seen walking across the fields of Harmonia, stretching his arms and looking at his map of the world.**

 **We'd fix our world, then our own way to a happy ending!**

 ***He looks up to the sky and sees the six colored stars glittering in the sky, showing him the way.**

 **Then it turned out life was far less like a bedtime story**

 ***In a purple flash, Twilight was seen with her full dragon assistant Spike as she performed powerful spells in her Tower.***

 **Than a tragedy with no big reveal of the heroes' glory!**

 ***Walking along a forest, we see Applejack as she made big strides before stomping on the ground, wiping sweat from her head before showing hundreds of apples fall into buckets near the trees***

 **And it seems we weren't prepared~!**

 ***We then see in a stormy valley a pair of large cyan wings were flapping carrying a skinned young girl of the same color, shifting to a crystal cave that showed a sparkling humanoid almost made of diamonds.**

 **For a game that wasn't fair~!**

 ***In an animal fille forest, a girl with butterfly wings was sitting on a wood throne surrounded by nature. It then cut to a bright decorated town where someone or something was dashing through the streets, changing into different forms.**

 **Do we just go home? Can we follow through?**

 ***In the regions of Harmonia, it showed a visual of what parts were ruled by whom, showing Chrysalis, Tirek, and Discord in various regions.**

 **When all hope is gone, there is one thing we~ can do~!**

 ***And at the top of the mountain stood the King of Darkness, King Sombra, who glared at the screen with an evil grin, his glowing eyes seeming to pierce souls before he raised his hand as everyone attacked.**

 **LET'S JUST LIVE**

 ***Finn drew his sword and charged, hacking down shadows and beasts.**

 **Day by day, and not be conquered by our sorrows!**

 ***He was soon joined by Twilight, who attacked with blasts of elemental and mental magic.***

 **The past can't hold us down, we must break free!**

 ***They were slowly joined by the others who used their powers to help before coming across two cloaked women with magical weapons of their own***

 **Inside we're torn apart! But time will mend our hearts!**

 ***Finn then saw the six together but drifting, but he pounded his fists, accepting the challenge.**

 **Move onward, not there yet, so Let's Just Live~!**

 ***He then looked up and saw the stars again, as the theme ended.**

* * *

 **Scroll 3: The Rainbow Blur**

* * *

After a long journey from Appelosa through the desert and into the wide and vast canyons, our group of heroes had made it to a sprawling valley filled with lush green and white clouds. All around were flowing rivers of color and sparkling water. Among the white clouds, there were also dark ones, providing rain to the green.

"Whoo, Cloud Valley. We made it," Finn cheered.

"Are y'all sure this is where that infamous rainbow blur likes to come to?" AJ asked.

"Well, the astrological positioning of the trail leads here, so we definitely are close," Twilight pointed out.

"How can you be that sure?" Spike checked. "Sure, people say this thing blows through storm clouds and takes down hurricanes, but no one can believe it actually lives around here, right?"

"Oh, Spike, there's no need to be so assuming," Twilight sighed.

"Well, we'd better start looking. I dunno where this blur might actually be," Finn figured.

Suddenly a bright streak of multicolor zoomed by their faces, most of them, as some sort of blazing ball of light zoomed by them and up into the sky.

"Or, it could just…. Fly right past us," Spike noted as they turned and saw the ball fly around the valley.

"After that sight, do you doubt its existence now?" Finn asked the young dragon.

"I retract my statement…. Follow that ball of light!" Spike said as they chased after the soaring ball of light.

"Hey wait! Ah can't follow y'all if you run across the valley! Where the heck am ah s'posed to putt mah feet down if'n there's nowhere for me ta go?!" AJ asked.

"Just jump from one floating land piece to the other! As long as you don't accidentally step on a cloud and fall through, you probably won't die!" Spike called as Twilight and Finn were running after the blur.

"Easier said than done. All the landmasses 'er too small fer me… but ah didn't join yall jes to be useless, so…" AJ said as she tiptoed onto each hunk of rock she could find that was big enough to support her feet.

Meanwhile…

"Come back here! We just wanna talk to you!" Finn called as he jumped from mass to mass trying to catch the Rainbow Blur. Twilight was falling behind as she was unable to keep up with Finn.

"Come on, Twilight! You can't be exhausted already!" Spike gawked holding on to her back.

"Huff… Huff… it takes ages… to get used… to running and jumping after being cooped up at the Tower. I just can't...," Twilight panted before plopping to the ground as Finn kept hopping along.

"Couldn't you just teleport in front of the Blur and cut it off?" Spike asked as twilight Perked up.

"You're right Spike, I'm so ignorant…." Twilight admitted clapping her hands together, "I should've done this to begin with!"

In a flash of purple light, Twilight vanished and then instantly appeared right in front of the blur.

"Stop right there you…. OOOF!" Twilight started before she was ran into by the Blur, both crashing into a land mass near by, Spike thrown off due to the crash, but both ended up in a puddle of a muddy water as Twilight held her head.

"Twilight! You alright?!" Finn checked as Twilight sat up.

"I'm covered in mud, but I'm good," Twilight assured. "Oh, I can fix this, don't worry."

Purple energy radiated from her body as she repulsed the mud of her clothes, making them clean like nothing even happened.

"Ow… my head. Thanks for getting in my way there…" a tomboyish voice said as she was covered in mud, concealing her body.

"You were going too fast, I had to stop you so we could talk. Excuse me for being so contactful," Twilight retorted.

"Wait, theres a girl under all that mud?" Spike asked, "I thought we were just chasing pure light."

"C'mon Spike, you know that isn't possible. And secondly, how could a normal human fly that fast? It's not like she has wings, and that would be completely ridiculous, MY GOSH!" Finn gasped.

What Finn reacted too was something on the girls back bursting outward. They were a pair of giant wings, easily about 10 feet long. They blew off the mud to reveal a cyan skinned girl with rainbow hair, who was wearing what appeared to be a skintight suit that was mostly blue with yellow lightning marks, which was open at the front reveal a long sleeved shirt that had a wing mark on it. She had tri-colored high tops on as well as fingerless biker gloves, and on her head sat a pair of aviator goggles.

"What? Never seen a Pegasus Human before?" the girl asked.

"Well, I know what they are… the only ones I know are the Wonderbolts, and they're a pretty big deal…" Finn said.

"The Wonderbolts?! MY GOODNESS! Have you seen them? Have you met Spitfire at least?!" the girl asked running up to Finn.

"Well no, but… uh… why are you so interested in some of the most Elite Fliers in Harmonia?" Finn asked.

"The Wonderbolts are the most elite fliers who protect Sunlight City and serve Princess Solaria herself! They appear everywhere I fly, and I do my best to get their attention. One day, they're gonna beg the great Rainbow Dash to join them!" the girl said.

"And lemme guess… you're Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"The One and Only! I'm sure you heard of me. All star athlete, fastest in the land, what you've been living under a rock?" Rainbow dasha sked.

"Uh…. no. If anyone's ever heard of you, they know you by your Rainbow Blur thing. You go so fast no one ever sees you except your trail. If you want to be a Wonderbolt… don't you think getting their attention should come at a pace where you AREN'T moving so fast that you fix a problem and speed off?" Finn asked.

At this question, Rainbow suddenly put two and two together, and her eyes widened before she realized she screwed up.

"Oh no! You're right! I was going so fast to fix problems that all everyone saw of my awesomeness was my after trail! I'll never make the Wonderbolts now! Aaaaah…. I messed up…" Rainbow said freaking out.

"What's so important that you wanna make the wonderbolts so badly?" Spike asked.

After calming down, Rainbow breathed out and explained, "See, the Wonderbolts and getting in has always been a dream of mine, y'see. I kinda have this sense to protect and inspire others, and joining the Wonderbolts is a big part of that. If I could perform with them, and be awesome and inspire people, that'd mean id never leave anyone hangin'. But at the rate I'm goin', I just feel like I'm going in circles."

"Hey, relax. Everyone's got goals. Twilight here wants to eventually stop Nightmare Moon for good," Finn said.

"Nightmare Moon? Psh, she's been trapped up in space forever. No WAY she's getting out… right?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight then dusted herself off and took out her notes, "I may have some theories counteracting that. I spent a long time in my Tower researching the anomalies that related back to Nightmare moon. I've come to the conclusion that she will break free from her 1000 year imprisonment within the moon very soon. To stop her would be a perfect goal for me." Twilight explained.

"And that brings it all back to me. I wanna find the Six Elements of harmony, and before you say that's an old fairy tale, it isn't. I've already found two of them. And you're looking at the Element of Magic right now." Finn said as twilight waved.

"Wait… YOU'RE the…?!" Rainbow gawked before clearing her throat, "Okay then, so if you found two and ones here… tell me, where's the other one?"

"Comin!" AJ called out, still struggling to get across as they looked to see AJ still tip toeing across the masses even from her position, Rainbow could see how physically larger she was compared to her, Twilight and Finn.

"Whoa… didn't know the Elements grew that big. And by that I mean in height, not in… well you know…" Rainbow noted.

"Don' think that way, girl," AJ almost snapped inching closer.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that I've never seen someone like you before…" Rainbow said.

AJ sighed, "Ah'm from Sweet Apple Acres. Y'know, that farm that makes Zap Apple jam and produces th' best dang tastin' cider that anyone in Harmonia ever tasted?"

At that statement, Rainbow Dash grinned from ear to ear, "YOU'RE the girl responsible for the best cider in all Harmonia?! I LOVE that stuff! Its a shame those idiot Flim Flam brother stooges shut down your farm just so they could try and rip off your own game. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find one good vendor that makes cider like you guys did?!"

"Believe me, ah know. Once ah do a little "convincin'" ta make those two stop raiding th forest with their harvesters, maybe ah can get Sweet Apple Acres back in business," AJ said slowly making her way.

"Oooh, count me in on that!" Rainbow said.

"Ahem… while doing that can be beneficial… we actually came to ask if YOU were an element," Twilight said.

"Wait, me? AN element? That's a lot to ask me. I mean i am awesome, but I'm not really THAT big of a deal…" Rainbow explained.

"Twilight an' I both have a mark that tell us what Element we are. Ahm, Honesty, shes magic. You got some sorta mark too?" AJ asked.

"Well… yeah. You mean somethin' like this?" Rainbow asked showing a lightning bolt and cloud mark, the bolt colored red, blue and yellow, and it was printed on her arm just below her elbow.

"That's the Mark of the Element of Loyalty…. You ARE an Element for sure!" Finn realized, "Listen, if you wanna be someone who joins the Wonderbolts, hang with us. Im sure if we gather all six elements, youre gonna be the person you want to be,"

"If I join you… then i can have a shot at the Wonderbolts?" Rainbow dash asked, "Well, I'd never leave anyone hangin' and I do wanna live my dream so… I don't see why I can't do both. Count me in!" Rainbow smirked.

"Perfect!" Finn grinned, "Before we go anywhere… my names Finn, I'm gonna be the one to bring you all together."

"My name's Twilight Sparkle, and this is my assistant Spike." Twilight greeted.

"Nice to meet you all. Uh… I'm pretty sure you haven't introduced yourself, country giant." Rainbow said.

"Well 'scuse me, ah was havin' trouble gettin' across this place," AJ replied "But anyways, nice to meet ya, Rainbow Dash. In case you don't already know who ah am, name's Applejack. Call me AJ if ya want."

"I'll keep that in mind, nice meeting you AJ." Rainbow said.

"Three down, three to go," Finn noted, "The question is where do we go next?"

"An one other thing…" AJ said as the camera zoomed out on where they were, "How do we get outta here?"

* * *

 **Jikai, Resurrection of Harmony!**

 **Finn: Okay, so where to next?**

 **Rainbow: Well we could try searching for a friend of mine. I think she might fit the bill on on of the elements… but she's a little hard to convince.**

 **Twilight: What do you mean?**

 **Rainbow: I'll just say this, we've been friends since kids, but shes a little… well… shy.**

 **AJ: A little? An' ya know where she might be?**

 **Rainbow: Maybe, it has been a long time since ive seen her.**

 **Finn: Huh. Anything we should know about her besides being a brunette?**

 **Rainbow: I dunno if this'll be any help but… she's really good with animals.**

 **Scroll 5: Search for the Great Forest Fairy!**

 **?: P-Please… d-don't go near me…. I'm dangerous.**

* * *

TOKU TIME!

*the characters are seen as the title shows*

Finn: Welcome to today's Edition of Toku Time! Wow, I did not expect Kyln to be a Kamen Rider!

Logan: That was a surprise for me, too.

Twilight: You know... Her duality as Heaven sort of reminds me of a boy I researched about one time.

Ig: Which one?

Twilight: Have any of you ever heard of this young boy called Jak?

Alex: Who?

Finn: She's talking about Jak, from this popular franchise called Jak and Daxter. In it, there's a boy called Jak who has a Ottsel companion.

Logan: The heck's an Ottsel?

Finn: Some sort of Otter/Weasel hybrid. Anyway, One of Jak's special skills is the ability to channel energy called precursor energy by manipulating this stuff called Eco. After awhile he was able to manipulate Light and Dark Eco to have two separate forms: Light Jak, and Dark Jak; those forms remind me of Kyln's power.

Ig: makes sense.

Alex: It does? I'm sure it doesn't amount to as much sense as a flying human and a giant country girl on the same team.

Rainbow: Well excuse me! Can my race help it if I've got wings like these?!

Finn: Don't brag too much. But at least our teams are growing, everyone of ours. You got your Ice and Air Toas now.

Alex: It was a start at first to get Kaze and Cryo to Sync, but yeah. We've got em hooked.

Finn: So anyway, that's our Super Hero time for this week! We'll see you all next time!

Ig: Ja nee!

* * *

 **HV: And… Perfect! Another Super Hero time all wrapped up!**

 **KKD: Yea. Phew! *collapses***

 **HV: Wow… you okay Aibou?**

 **KKD: Just… wow.**

 **HV: I think you burned out from the hype. Well, at least we're doing Flutters next so you can calm down a bit. I dunno what it is, but Fluttershy is… kinda cute.**

 **KKD: Yea.**

 **HV: But anyways, don't sweat it. The next superhero time will have more action, and surprises. Im planning on making the next episode of this series longer, and maybe a two part search considering who were dealing with here. But you'll find out what's in store for next time. Signing of for today, we are Hope the Victor, the blue fanfic bomber….**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver. *salutes* Jaa ne.**


	5. Scroll 5

**This story is a part of a new Super Hero Time. If you wish to read from the beginning, please go to KKD Silver's stories of Mataranger vs Inikanger and Re:Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope first. Now onto the story.**

 **KKD: And with half our main cast found, we're getting close to finishing this leg of the journey.**

 **HV: Yup. And I saw the reviews of the last chapter. I know Rainbow was easier to find than expected, but that won't be the case with Flutters. I took some inspiration from Guardians and her reincarnations dual personality.**

 **KKD: Spoiler, much?**

 **HV: Hey, most of your readers read Guardians already right?**

 **KKD: Well yea, but that was kinda discontinued due to complications, and yet a reboot is in the works.**

 **HV: I'm sure people a glad to hear that.**

 **KKD: Well there's no scheduled release for it yet, but keep your eyes peeled.**

 **HV: I hope so, I loved the way you put in BlackGryphon's song "Are we There Yet" it's my favorite song.**

 **KKD: That part is still up in the air, but we'll see.**

 **HV: Anyway, we've got work to do don't we? Let's get to it.**

 **KKD: Right. DISCLAIMERS ARE GO!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD Silver nor Hope the Victor own the rights to any of the properties used within. They belong to their respective owners including Hasbro, Discovery Go!, Lauren Faust, Aniplex, A-1 Pictures, Kodansha, and Nakaba Suzuki. They do, however, own the original ideas within this story.**

* * *

 _This is a tale of ancient times, where 100 years after Equestria was reformed into Harmonia, darkness has fallen on the peaceful land. Chaos is reigning, but a sole adventurer is on a quest to find the Six Defenders who protected the land of Equestria long ago. In Legend they are known as...The Six Elements of Harmony._

 _The heroes sought out the mysterious Rainbow Blur in Cloud Valley, where the blur was revealed as the fastest Pegasus Human known to the world, Rainbow Dash. However, she was not known well as she considered, as her speed got the better of her actions to join the elite Wonderbolts. With this in mind, she joined the Elements on the idea that she'd have better chances of getting the attention of the Wonderbolts and the fact that she was the Element of Loyalty. With three elements on Finn's side and three remaining, what will become of the last three?_

* * *

 **(Cue Insert Theme: Let's Just Live by Jeff Williams [Feat. Casey Lee Williams])**

 ***As the instrumental began, we see the various symbols that represented the Elements of Harmony flying around amidst the darkness before a sword slashed through the shadow as the title showed, scattering the elements all over the world.**

 **MLP: Resurrection of Harmony**

 **It used to feel like a fairy tale, now it seems we're just pretending**

 ***Finn was seen walking across the fields of Harmonia, stretching his arms and looking at his map of the world.**

 **We'd fix our world, then our own way to a happy ending!**

 ***He looks up to the sky and sees the six colored stars glittering in the sky, showing him the way.**

 **Then it turned out life was far less like a bedtime story**

 ***In a purple flash, Twilight was seen with her full dragon assistant Spike as she performed powerful spells in her Tower.***

 **Than a tragedy with no big reveal of the heroes' glory!**

 ***Walking along a forest, we see Applejack as she made big strides before stomping on the ground, wiping sweat from her head before showing hundreds of apples fall into buckets near the trees***

 **And it seems we weren't prepared~!**

 ***We then see Rainbow dash flying through the air, leaving a rainbow trail behind her, shifting to a crystal cave that showed a sparkling humanoid almost made of diamonds.**

 **For a game that wasn't fair~!**

 ***In an animal fille forest, a girl with butterfly wings was sitting on a wood throne surrounded by nature. It then cut to a bright decorated town where someone or something was dashing through the streets, changing into different forms.**

 **Do we just go home? Can we follow through?**

 ***In the regions of Harmonia, it showed a visual of what parts were ruled by whom, showing Chrysalis, Tirek, and Discord in various regions.**

 **When all hope is gone, there is one thing we~ can do~!**

 ***And at the top of the mountain stood the King of Darkness, King Sombra, who glared at the screen with an evil grin, his glowing eyes seeming to pierce souls before he raised his hand as everyone attacked.**

 **LET'S JUST LIVE**

 ***Finn drew his sword and charged, hacking down shadows and beasts.**

 **Day by day, and not be conquered by our sorrows!**

 ***He was soon joined by Twilight, who attacked with blasts of elemental and mental magic.***

 **The past can't hold us down, we must break free!**

 ***They were slowly joined by the others who used their powers to help before coming across two cloaked women with magical weapons of their own***

 **Inside we're torn apart! But time will mend our hearts!**

 ***Finn then saw the six together but drifting, but he pounded his fists, accepting the challenge.**

 **Move onward, not there yet, so Let's Just Live~!**

 ***He then looked up and saw the stars again, as the theme ended.**

 **Scroll 5: Search for the Great Forest Fairy**

* * *

After a long trek out of Cloud Valley, the band of heroes were walking and following Rainbow, to which Finn couldn't help but ask about.

"Really, Rainbow? You know someone who might possibly be the Element of Kindness?" Finn asked.

"Well, when you put it like that, I'm not sure just yet, but I do know one thing about her, and that is the fact she can be a little shy under so many people," Rainbow said laying herself out on a cloud.

"Well, what else do ya know about her then?" AJ asked.

"Well, she and I were friends when we were still kids. And it might be weird, but she's a Forest Fairy. Now isn't that weird, huh? Someone like me making friends with a fairy?" Rainbow joked, not being able to help herself.

"Considering Pegasus humans like you usually prefer the clouds, that is a little unusual," Twilight responded.

"Well, I guess everyone's got their own preferences," Finn explained with a shrug.

"Hey, she was the one who came to my flight school. But when I challenged a few bullies to a race… I may have knocked her off the stands while I was going pretty fast," Rainbow admittedly said.

"How fast were ya goin?" AJ asked.

"Fast enough to pull of a Sonic Rainboom, which i did!" Rainbow gloated, "But uh… it was only that one time when I was a kid. Since then, whenever I try to reach top speed, the sound barrier just... bounces me back. Then I crash into things, it's really embarrassing."

"At least no one sees you mess up. So where do you think she could be after all these years?" Spike asked.

"Cloudsdale was flying over the Forest of Gaia at the time, so I think she's still there. That's probably one of the biggest forests in Harmonia… next to THAT forest of course," Rainbow said.

"Wait, which forest?" Finn asked confused.

"You know!" Rainbow said suddenly.

"Oh, you me-" Finn started, only for Spike to cover his mouth.

"Don't say it!" Spike said.

"Oh, right. It's not really known for reputation, is it? Sorry," Fin apologized.

"Anyway, we should be Getting close to the Forest of Gaia," Rainbow assured.

"Ah see it! Is it a bright forest with a lotta trees, and one Big tree in the center o' it?" AJ asked looking ahead due to her height.

"Yea! That's it! You're makin up for your stumble when we met, AJ," Rainbow said slyly smiling.

"Hey! Ah was not prepared fer those separate land masses, missy!" AJ retorted.

"Well excuuuuse me! I don't think Cloud Valley accounted for any Giants visiting yesterday!" Rainbow fired back.

"Hey, knock it off you two," Finn said. "But AJ, that does bring up a question… how did you get so big?"

"It's… kinda complicated. Best way Ah can put it is some a the apples we grew kinda have different effects. Turns out one of em made me like this when ah ate it. Or did I drink it from cider? I dunno." AJ explained.

"That is a little weird," Finn admitted as they entered the Forest of Gaia.

"I heard the Forest of Gaia is also called the Heaven of all Forests, because its wall to wall filled with animals and plants from all over Harmonia," Twilight informed as they entered the sparkling forest.

"It sure looks pretty here," Spike said looking around.

"But I've also heard the forest can get pretty dangerous if you harm it. It's almost as if its got a mind of its own," Twilight continued.

"Do you think it's got something to do with your friend?" Finn asked Rainbow.

"Nah, she wouldn't hurt anybody. I know because she's pretty pacifistic."

The others just nodded and continued on ward.

"Ah know we'll find her though. Ahm thinking…. She's in that big ol tree over there, ain't she?" AJ asked looking ahead.

"That's a good a place to start as any…" Finn said as AJ accidentally was crunching a few small plants.

"Would you PLEASE watch where you're stepping?! You're gonna get the forest to attack us!" Spike said with concern.

"Sorry!" AJ apologized as she tried to avoid vital spots.

"Were almost there, just try not to…." Twilight said as they approached the Great Tree before…

CRUNCH!

"Uh…." Finn said looking at AJ.

"Ah may have… accidentally stepped on a oak or pine tree…" AJ said nervously.

"Ah never mind, just get climbing…" Rainbow said.

"You don't have to, you can fly…" Spike grumbled.

They climbed the great tree for what seemed like an hour before they reached an opening in the tree.

"Hello? Anyone in there?!" Finn said knocking on the wood.

"GO AWAY!" Something inside shouted.

"Not the answer I was looking for…" Finn said.

"Lemme give it a try," Rainbow asked. "Oiiiii! Flutters, its me! Rainbow Dash!"

"R-Rainbow Dash?" a quiet voice answered as the tree opening got wider so everyone can look inside.

"Ah… d-uh...what?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Whoa…" Rainbow said with the same look.

"Oh my god…" Twilight gasped as they all looked inside.

What they were looking at was a young girl around the age of Rainbow laying upright inside the tree. She had long, light pink hair and butterscotch yellow skin, and was dressed in a mix of white robes and plant growth covering her body, and had large wings like her friend, only they were shaped like a butterfly. Lots of plant roots were carefully inserted into her body, and they could tell nutrients were being loaded into her body.

"Dang, Flutters! How long have you been in here, you're body's so big! In more ways than one…" Rainbow siad making her fairy friend turn red.

"Hey, you're embarrassing her!" Finn said, not ignoring the fact that he noted she was taller than Twilight, and had G size assets. "So uh… what's your name exactly? Do we call you Flutters?"

"N-No… actually my name is… um…" she started, but she only whispered her name.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Finn asked.

"Um… I'm…" she repeated, whispering her name again.

"Didn't quite catch that," Twilight added.

This time she squeaked her name.

"It's no use, she's too shy…" Spike said walking up, "Maybe we should….GAH!"

He screamed due to him suddenly as vine grabbed him and pulled him close to the fairy.

"What the?!" Finn asked.

"Ohmygosh, a real live baby dragon!" she said with excitement, "Oh, kawaii~! I've never seen one up close!"

"Uh… thanks? So uh… you wanna tell me your name since you're so interested in me?"

"I'm Fluttershy," she introduced, "What's your name?"

"I'm Spike," he introduced. "The Giant's AJ, the human's Finn, and over there is my uh…. Master, Twilight. Im sure you already know rainbow dash."

"Pleased ta meet ya fluttershy. Sorry ifn mah size is a little nerve wrackin'…" AJ replied.

"It's nice to meet an actual forest fairy… but I really didn't know they grow this… big," Finn admitted trying to sound nice.

"Oh, my appearance. That's… well… I've been taking in nutrients from the plants, not a lot mind you. It's just that we Forest fairies, when taking in plant nutrients… it has a few noticeable effects on our bodies," Fluttershy answered nervously.

"Oh, that's it huh? Well, we kinda wanna ask you about something, so we'll just help out outta there…" Finn started as he attempted to (con).

"NO!" Fluttershy suddenly called, forcing him back.

"Whoa!" Finn gasped, "What was that all about?"

"S-Sorry… just… don't come near me. I'm dangerous…." Fluttershy said, scared.

"Dangerous?" Rainbow asked, "Cmon Fluttershy, you're the nicest girl i know! You wouldn't hurt anyone, right?"

"You don't understand… this forest… it needs to be protected… And …. And…" Fluttershy started as the wind picked up.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked as the tree started to shake.

"This ain't good…" AJ gulped.

"And you came to me to ask my help when clearly you don't have any remorse for my home?!" they heard Fluttershy say, now talking in a more menacing tone.

"What he heck? She's like a completely different person now…" Finn said.

"There are two people i dont like here…." Fluttershy said as the wind and plants suddenly grew larger, "There's that giant, who proclaimed she didn't watch where she was stepping, but she crushed a tree any way! That poor pine had animals living it it, and you crushed it!"

Fluttershy started gaining marks on her face like wood and leaves.

"Hey, ah said it was an accident, and ah meant it!" AJ asked.

"And YOU!" Fluttershy snapped looking to Rainbow.

"M-Me?! What did i do?!" Rainbow asked.

"For 10 years, you forgot about me when I fell from Cloudsdale into this forest. But here, I found my calling, to care for the animals, and yet you didn't even come back for me?! I was forced to survive by sheltering in this great tree, and now look what you've done to me!"

The plants rose up on regards to fluttershy feelings, manifesting into giant wooden copies of herself as predatory animals surrounded the tree below.

"I became one with this forest…. I AM The Forest of Gaia! And you all are not WELCOME!" she snapped before the tree closed and giant eyes formed on it.

The wind then blew so hard that it began blowing Twilight and Finn away while Spike was grabbed by the tree itself. Applejack was able to brace herself against the trees trunk while Rainbow flew against the winds.

" **Stay close to me, Little Dragon. I promise as long as I live, these evil people wont harm you! I'll destroy them for ever coming here!** " the tree said with a warped voice of fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow said as she managed to adjust herself as Applejack landed beside her with a Thud, scattering the animals, "I don't get it, Flutters was never this protective of anything, and now she's like this?!"

"It ain't her fault, y'just left her her fer 10 whole years," AJ said.

"Hey!" Rainbow snapped.

"It kinda was your fault, Dash. For the Element of Loyalty, you dont really keep track of friends," Finn noted as he was stuck in a tree as it was moving away from the two. "Ah, nuts! AJ, Rainbow! It's up to you two! You gotta calm her down!"

"How are we supposed to?!" Rainbow asked.

"Ah think ah know whut's makin her go nuts," AJ said. "Granny Smith told me if a Forest Fairy takes in too much nutrient from a certain area with a lot of foliage and life, they become obsessed with that area. Its like they never wanna leave or even let it get hurt. You hurt the forest, you hurt Fluttershy."

"Which was YOUR Fault for stepping on that tree accidentally…" Rainbow reminded.

"Oi! Ah told ya it wasn't mah-" AJ started when…

"Oh for the love of, JUST OWN UP TO YOUR MISTAKES ALREADY, WILL YA?!" Finn shouted.

"We DID!" the two said.

"Listen, we gotta get Fluttershy away from that tree and get some a that essence of this forest outta her, it's the only way to get her to calm down," AJ said.

"I'm with ya, AJ," Rainbow said as they two faced the forest.

" **You dare opposed the will of the Forest of Gaia? Then I will make you all food… for the plants!** " Fluttershy called.

"Not on yer life, missy!" AJ called back.

"You're my nakama Fluttershy… I stood up for you in that race, and because of that I made a Sonic Rainboom…" Rainbow shouted, surprising Fluttershy as she looked from inside the tree, "So I gotta stand up for the real you! I'll save ya no matter what! Ikuze, AJ!"

"Right. Let's go!" AJ nodded as they faced down the Forest of Gaia, the ending title showing up.

* * *

 **Jikai, Resurrection of Harmony!**

 **Rainbow: I'm gonna save Fluttershy, and take her off that tree!**

 **AJ: Yer not seriously gonna fight the whole forest in doin' so, are ya?**

 **Rainbow: As long as I get my friend back, I don't care how many trees I gotta fly through!**

 **AJ: *sigh* Jes make sure you don' git your friend any madder at us. Course ah gotta punch my way through too...**

 **Rainbow: Aren't you better at kicking?**

 **AJ: Don't wanna risk knockin down more trees. But anyway, let's show this forest who it's messin with!**

 **Scroll 6: Wings of Kindness and Heart of Loyalty!**

 **Fluttershy: Rainbow… you...**

* * *

TOKU TIME!

*the characters are seen as the title shows*

Finn: Welcome to today's Edition of Toku Time! So Logan, I think it's relieving for you to find out not all Phantoms are bad, huh?

Logan: Yea, that is a good thing. Though I just hope there's not that strong a racist view on other races in your stories as Ylisse seems to initially have against the Phantoms.

Rainbow: Well, if you could what we just went through with Flutters, I'm not entirely sure about that…

Finn: Aren't you the one who got us in that mess in the first place?

Rainbow: Hey, I'm gonna fix it next time, alright! At least it's not a problem like the one you have, Alex.

Alex: That's a little true. In fact, there appears to be some calls to two of the Bionicle series in particular.

Finn: Oh? Which ones?

Alex: In particular, the Toa Hordika Sets from 2005, and the Uniter Arc in the revamp.

Logan: Uniters? Oh, that weird phase where they had companion sets that could combine with the Toa themselves.

Finn: The revamped designs are cool, and I'm glad they kept with the name Makuta, but what's up with the names like Okoto and Ekimu, and the Toa of air changed to Toa of Jungle? What brought that on?

Logan: Honestly, I have no idea.

Finn: We'll look into it, but for now, this has been another super hero time!

Rainow: See ya later!

Spike: Will someone get me down, please?!

* * *

 **HV: Ah, perfect! That's another one in the books.**

 **KKD: Yea, an-*notices reviews* Oh… wow… we need to find ways to better develop this if we're getting those stories. I mean, we seriously need to find ways to help immerse readers if they said… well… y'know.**

 **HV: I try not to let the criticisms bother me at all, but what i do is take the reviews and try to get better at it. We'll find ways to get the length and development balances we need. After all, you had the same issues with Mataranger and Guardians, right?**

 **KKD: Yea, that's a good point. I've had several issues over the years as I grew in my own style, often having to learn from mistakes of others like script style is bad and we need to develop how the action plays out better. Since we had more of a grasp on our takes for Mataranger vs Inikanger and Re:Awakening of Hope, we could better understand how to develop those, but this take on MLP is new territory and we need to figure out how to handle that.**

 **HV: We will, don't worry. And that's a promise to all those who read this part of super hero time. In the meantime, be sure to enjoy the other parts on my Aibou's channel, with assistance from me, the Blue Fanfic Bomber, Hope the Victor.**

 **KKD: And me the Crossover King, KKD Silver *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **HV: See ya.**


End file.
